


Cuts Both Ways

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Buffy and Angel have some fun at the Bronze





	Cuts Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Cuts Both Ways' by Gloria Estefan  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Angel = bold  
> Buffy = normal type  
> Lyrics = italics

He's here. I know he's here. The hair on the back of my neck stands to attention; my stomach does back flips and my heart races. I scan the Bronze, seeking him out. Finally I spot him doing what he does best. Lurking. I feel a smile tug at my lips and I make my way towards him. Somewhere in the background I can hear Xander protesting loudly but I ignore him.

He is beautiful. I know that is not a word you should use to describe a man but it's the only one that fits him. He enters a room and the lights dim, sounds fade and everything but he and I cease to be. His presence fills the whole room, commands it.

I am in front of him now. I don't care that I am in a crowded club. I close the distance between us, slide my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. I love the coolness of them. His hands trace their way down my sides, over my hips and then up my back 'til he is cradling me. When I am in his arms I am totally at peace. Nothing can harm me here.

But it is wrong. I know I shouldn't be here and so does he. I am the Chosen One. The one (now one of two) girl in the world with the strength and skill to kill vampires. And that's what he is, a vampire. Angelus the Scourge of Europe. What I should be doing is plunging a stake into his unbeating heart. Instead I am forcing his lips open and dueling with his tongue. I have tried to walk away but I can't. I would die for him.

_It cuts both ways_  
Our love is like a knife that cuts both ways   
It's driven deep into my heart each time   
That I realise how it cuts both ways   
Can't be together cannot live apart   
We're heading straight into a broken heart   
But I can't stop 

**I love holding her, caressing her, kissing her. I love her hot little body pressed tightly up against my cool one. I love the feel of her heart beating against my chest and the rush of her blood as it courses through her veins. I want her so badly.**

**She is beautiful. Her lithe body that belies her strength. Her hazel eyes, full lips and beautiful honey skin. I love to watch her when she sleeps. Creeping into her room to sit by her bed, watching her breathe. I could stay there forever.**

**She wraps herself around me and her tongue forces my lips apart. I am helpless to do anything but comply. Her body is rubbing up against mine and I can feel my pleasure rising. I trace her outline and then pull her closer, wanting nothing more than to devour her. And yet this is wrong. She is my nemesis. The Slayer. We should be battling to the death, her trying to stake me and me trying to snap her neck. Instead of which we are pleasuring each other in a crowded nightclub. God I would do anything for her, even die.**

_It cuts both ways_  
We're in too deep for sorry alibis   
Can't have regret or even question why   
We can't say goodbye   
Because it cuts both ways   
No more illusion of the love we make   
No sacrifice would ever be too great   
If you would just stay   
'Cause I feel too much to let you go   
I'm hurting you and it's hard I know   
To stay and fight for what we've got   
Knowing it'll never be good enough   
'Cause you and I are dangerous   
We want too much and life ain't that way   
Don't ask for more, don't be a fool   
Haven't we already broken every rule 


End file.
